No biting
by Lil'Dutchy
Summary: A drabble I came up with after I found this amazingly funny avatar on the net. I incoorperated the lines of the avatar into this short fic. KakaSaku, rated M for mature themes. NO ACTUAL LEMON.


Hi everyone! I came across this amazingly funny avatar on the net just now. Couldn't resist writing this, the avatar made me laugh so hard people around me started to give me strange looks. I hope you will enjoy reading it, the lines from the avatar are written down below the story, I incoorperated them into this drabble.

Love, Lil' D.

* * *

**No biting**

* * *

_(Whispered tone, louder every now and then but you will figure out by yourself when exactly)_

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"I'm bored."

"Thanks for sharing."

"Ass. Don't tell me you aren't bored, I highly doubt this is the most exciting mission you've ever been on."

"Actually – "

"Yeah riiight, our target hasn't moved for the past five hours!"

"As I was saying: actually, it could get pretty interesting soon enough."

"How is that, genius?"

"Well, if you keep talking as much and as loud the way you are now he may very well wake up and spot us. Heaven knows what will happen if that be the case. Seems pretty exciting to me."

"…"

"I'm still bored though."

"…"

"And this dress is itchy."

"Yukata."

"What?"

"It's a yukata, that is the proper term."

"Well that doesn't make it less itchy, does it Mr. Smartass? Remind me again, why am _I_ the one having to go undercover on this one?"

"Because our target just so happens to be heterosexual. I doubt I can _stimulate _him enough to get information."

"Pervert."

"…"

"You know, you could have chosen a different hide-out spot. These rocks are digging into my ass."

"Don't say you aren't used to that."

"To what?! Oh…why you, BASTARD!"

"Oww! No need to get violent on me, Sakura. Will you remember you strength?!"

"I did remember it."

"Ah."

"…"

"Say, Kakashi…"

"No."

"Aw, come on! It's not like he is going to mind!"

"_I_ will mind if he wakes up and we screw up the mission because you wanted to get screwed."

"Who said I was going to ask that?!"

"Sakura…"

"I _so_ wasn't going to ask for that!"

"What were you going to ask for then?"

"For you to pass me a granola bar!"

"Really?"

"…"

"No."

"Now there's my girl."

"Shut up."

"Gladly."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Let's just smex, Kakashi."

"What? No."

"Awww don't be such a hypocrite! Who couldn't keep his hands off of me on our last mission, hm?"

"I have no idea as to what you are referring to."

"Do I really have to remind you who it was that shoved me up against the hallway of the mansion we were infiltrating, posing as guests? Hm? Who thought I looked dazzling in a big poofy dress and couldn't wait to smex me in it?!"

"Sakura, it's not a matter of not wanting, it's a matter of self-discipline, even though I have to say you did look damn hot in that dress."

"Right, self-discipline, of which you had none at that previous mission."

"Aw, don't be so narcissistic."

"I am not! You are being a hypocrite and mwha –"

"…"

"Mwill myou take your fhands off mwy mouth?!"

"Oh, sure thing."

"Thanks…ass. That was close."

"You see what happens when you are too loud now, Sakura?"

"Kami Kakashi, he just turned over in his sleep!"

"That doesn't justify you being too loud and – what are you doing?"

"Kakashi, I want smex, NOW."

"And you think you are going to achieve that by sitting in my lap?"

"Yes."

"You can wipe that triumphant smirk off your face because this isn't – _ah_!"

"What was that?"

"I don't think rolling your hips against mine is very fair, Sakura."

"Fair…fair, fair, fair. I don't remember it being fair that you creased my dress that evening."

"You didn't seem to – _ah ha_ – mind too much at the – _ah_ – time. Sakura, will you _stop_ that?!"

"Why? You don't _really _mind this, do you Kakashi?"

"And stop with the pouting."

"Why?"

"It's sinful."

"Pouting isn't sinful, silly man. However, this…"

"Sakura, let go."

"Hm?"

"Ah…_ah_. I said: Let. Go."

"What –"

"Was –"

"That?"

"Dammit Sakura, there is no need to be _cruel_! You do realize this is my only one, don't you?"

"Yes, very much so. But I would easily snip it off if – oh…_owww_!"

"Tsk, Sakura, you naughty girl. All soaking wet, on a mission. Bad girls like you need what, Sakura?"

"They…_ow_…Kaka-shi!"

"What –"

"Was –"

"That?"

"Kashi! Punishment!"

"That's my girl."

"Kakashiii, let's smex. I – _ahh_ – want you. NOW."

"Alright, because you asked so nicely. But if our target wakes up because of your screaming I get to cuff you to the bed for a week when we get home."

"I'll be quiet."

"Ah, but no biting this time. The last time you were 'going to be quiet' I had some explaining to – dammit Sakura, if you _must_ stroke will you at least do it _gently_?!"

"Okay Kakashi, no biting, even though you said it was - what did you call it again? Oh right - 'kinky' the other day."

"…"

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?"

"Will you cure me of my boredom now?"

"Right away madam."

* * *

A/N: Review please, thank you!

_Let's smex, Kakashi_

_WTF?!_

_I want smex, NOW!_

_Fine, but no biting this time_

_Okay_


End file.
